Talk:Baragan:Dungeon/@comment-30329591-20191028173028
Was finally able to beat this, so I'll put down everything I learned. Hopefully this helps. My Team: Giselle (lead): Mostly there for her leader skill and instant OD fill (BB). I also use her UBB once during the run. Tsovinar: Mostly just there for instant OD-fill (BB) Sennie (with DBB level 3): Fills many roles. For most of the run she's in charge of making DBB crystals. Her instant OD-fill on UBB immensely helps to keep the DBB shard fill consistent. Finally, I was having a ton of trouble on phase 3 of this run until I started taking advantage of her spark-damage-reduction on her BB. This is an SP option, so hopefully you chose that one, or have another unit that can reduce spark damage. Ravea (with DBB level 2): Ravea is the key to my strategy. Her DBB is the main source of damage in this run. I also found her BB's heal to be very helpful in keeping the friend unit alive during phase 1. OD fill on SBB is also helpful. Charlie: I didn't use Charlie for anything specific. Put whatever water unit you need in this slot to fill roles like the ones above (someone with instant OD-fill or who can reduce incoming spark damage), or an omni+ that can help boost your elemental paradigm. Friend: Any good water unit that can survive turn 1. The time I cleared it I used a Tsovinar friend Spheres and Elgifs: Mostly prioritized spheres and elgifs that could boost my attack stats, but didn't pay too much attention to these. Arrangement: I don't think it matters too much, but it might be worth noting that my Sennie was in the rop right position, since that may have helped at the beginning of phase 2. Items: I actually found some items to be incredibly helpful here. I brought along 2 fujin potions, 5 mega cures, 10 brute elixirs, 1 hero crystal, and 2 crescent dews (but I didn't use the crescent dews). Phase 1: On the first turn, hopefully your friend unit survived the initial attack. If they didn't, give up and try a different friend unit. I was never able to salvage the situation if my friend unit died at any point during phase 1. If they survived, I always used one of my mega cures to heal them. For all of phase 1 I just guarded with my friend unit. I popped my hero crystal on turn 1 so I could start charging DBB crystals with Sennie. Sennie will pretty much follow this pattern for 16 turns: Bonded Brave Burst for 3 turns, then on the 4th turn UBB Sennie and get as much OD fill from other units as you can. If I couldn't fill the OD gauge on "turn 4" of the cycle, I could usually get it close enough to push it there at the beginning of the next cycle and OD Sennie mid-turn on the new "turn 1." Throughout phase 1, I used Ravea's BB as needed to heal the friend unit. Try to avoid using mega cures on the friend unit other than on turn 1. On turn 10, You should have 10 DBB crystals. Brute elixir on Ravea and DBB should one-shot the boss (though this is unreliable. If it doesn't happen I just start the whole fight over). Shield phase: You can stop guarding the friend unit now. On turn 12 do your best to fill your OD gauge so you can OD your DBB-shard-filler on turn 13. Because the boss forces you to skip a coupl turns at the beginning of phase 2, if you go into OD on turn 13, you'll get DBB shards on those turns you miss. Also on turn 13 I would guard the units on the left side, anticipating his "left cleave" but I don't know if this helps, due to the turn skipping. Phase 2: After phase 2 starts I gained control of my units again on turn 16. If you've been able to follow the same patterns as me you should be back at 10 DBB shards again. Brute elixir Ravea and use the mega cures to make sure she's at full health (her DBB is proportional to remaining HP), and then DBB with Ravea. This usually one-shot phase 2 for me, but in the event that it doesn't, it's time to UBB Sennie anyway, and with that (and everyone else's bursts) I was almost always able to finish him off. Shield phase: Starts on turn 17 (for me). OD Sennie again to start charging DBB crystals, but this time use her UBB on the third turn (not fourth), so that you can have a (hopefully) full OD gauge on the first turn on phase 3. Phase 3: If you've played it right, you should have exactly 7 DBB crystals at this point. Here's where I OD Giselle (for the 3-turn BB double-activation and the status infliction), fujin Giselle. Also fujin the unit in charge of reducing incoming spark damage if you need to (Sennie for me). Brute elixir Ravea and Giselle (and other units if you feel like it). Remember to heal Ravea with mega cures if necessary. DBB Ravea, UBB Giselle, BB Sennie, and with that I was able to get the boss down to about 10% HP on the first turn of phase 3. With the spark damage reduction you should survive the second turn, and I sortof just winged it for the last 10% of his health. I don't know if this is the best way to beat it, and I know my entire team is difficult-to-obtain global exclusive units, but it seems to me that as long as you have a strong DBB attacker, a unit that can charge DBB crystals consistently, and a unit with spark damage reduction, this is somewhat doable. Hope this helps somone! FOLLOW-UP EDIT: After beating this a few more times for the tilith sphere drops, I've learned a bit more. First of all, if you don't crit the DBB you can usually salvage the situation and try again in a few turns, though I still recommend ending Phase 1 with 3 or more DBB shards. In Phase 1, if you don't get the crit, just keep up the same strategy, guarding and healing your friend unit while farming DBB shards. In phase 2, it's a bit tougher to try again if you don't crit, but doable if you get lucky and he doesn't turn-skip someone critical (On my team, I could usually pull something out if he turn-skipped Charlie, Tsovinar, or my friend unit, but the other three are too important for phase 3 to be turn-skipped here). Even if you can one-shot his phase 2, he will still turn-skip someone before putting up the shield, so good luck there. On Phase 3, you just need to counter his various vulnerability-infliction rounds if you either don't crit, or can't finish him off after the crit. I think 3-turn spark-damage-reduction is pretty much mandatory, as when I tried Wintia's (2-turn) buff, I immediately got wiped. He subtracts turns from regular mitigation, so maybe this effects spark damage reduction too? I'm assuming you need crit-damage negation and elemental-damage negation for the other turns. Sometimes I was able to survive them and sometimes not. Haven't figured out why.